There are many uses of an elongated metal tube having end fittings connected to the tube with a rigid mechanical joint. Push rods and torque tubes are two very common uses of this type of device. Torque tubes are used for mechanically transmitting torque from a driver to a driven device through a torque tube. These applications often require that the torque tube be light and inexpensive, have high fatigue strength and an ultimate yield strength at the end fitting equal to or exceeding that of the tube itself. Drive shafts for vehicles such as cars and trucks are examples of a type of torque tube requiring such characteristics. Presently, vehicle drive shafts are made of steel tubing attached at their ends to torque coupling fittings such as U-joint components or the like. The use of aluminum tubing in a vehicle drive shaft would have an attractive weight saving benefit, but the difficulties of forming high strength aluminum tubing onto the end fittings without expensive preliminary heat treating has deterred the use of aluminum tubing in this application.
In aviation applications, the requirements for light weight mechanical systems have dictated use of aluminum tubing for torque tubes for many years. However, the apparatus and methods for attachment of the end fittings on these torque tubes have some unsatisfactory properties that manufacturers and operators of commercial transport airplanes would prefer to eliminate. Riveting the end fitting onto the tube is costly because it is labor intensive. The rivets can loosen after extensive service, resulting in lost motion and possibly resulting eventually in failure after many years unless the torque tube is inspected and repaired or replaced when the rivets begin to loosen.
Welding or brazing the tubing to the end fitting presents the difficulties of a heat affected zone adjacent the fused joint, and low tolerance fit-up requirements for the fitting and the tube. Crack propagation in the fused joint can also be a problem; it may be difficult to detect by ordinary inspection procedures, and failures that do occur may be catastrophic and result in failure of flight critical control surfaces. Therefore, welding or brazing is rarely used in load-bearing flight critical hardware.
Mechanically forming the tubing onto the end fitting is a promising technique because it does not require fasteners nor produce the heat affected zone of a fused joint. Some potentially usable techniques for exerting pressure on the aluminum tubing to deform it around the end fitting for this purpose are swaging, hydroforming, rubber press forming, electromagnetically forming, explosive forming. Electromagnetic forming is especially appealing because of the potential for efficient, high volume, precisely repeatable production processes, but existing apparatus and techniques to deform aluminum tubing materials possessing the required properties of high strength and corrosion cracking resistance have resulted in formation of cracks in the tubing during forming onto the end fitting. The resulting cracks are unacceptable because of the shortening of the fatigue life of the torque tube.
Electromagnetically pulse forming 2024 aluminum tubing in the T-3 condition onto end fittings shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,872 using an "exploding coil" for electromagnetically forming the 2024 aluminum was time consuming, because a new coil was needed for each forming operation. The exploding coil literally burst like a hand grenade, creating a shower of copper wire fragments that required careful shielding to prevent injury to the workers, and to protect them from the loud noise involved in the operation.
The production equipment used to form the tubing around the end fittings must be durable, repeatable and accurate. That is, it must be capable of producing many parts without wear or need for adjustment. The parts it produces must always be the same for a given setting of the equipment, and the equipment must be capable of easily, quickly and accurately indexing the parts to be formed in exactly the same place so they are positioned accurately with respect to each other and with respect to the equipment each time a torque tube is made. Likewise, the components of the equipment must be accurately positioned relative to each other the same way each time the tube is formed on an end fitting so that substantially identical torque tubes are made using identical settings of the equipment and acting on identical parts.
Thus, there has been an urgent need for an apparatus for electromagnetic pulse forming an end fitting on an aluminum tube for manufacture of torque tubes, push rods and other such devices. The apparatus should form acceptable joints even if the tubing material were primed with corrosion protection coatings before forming, and should be useful to form the end of the tube onto the end fitting without further preparation such as sizing, heat treating or freezer storage. The process for such an optimal system would produce very little or no scrap or rework, would be low in production cost, and would produce a torque coupling to the tube material that would be stronger than the tube itself and, when used to make torque tubes for aviation applications, would withstand fatigue loading for a period exceeding about four times the service life of an airplane.